


it'll be alright

by goawaybri



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, OW, Songfic, im so sorry, my bbys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goawaybri/pseuds/goawaybri
Summary: A songfic based on the song It'll Be Alright by Cody Francis :)





	it'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> TW: anxiety attack and the d- slur

_Oh, my child, I know you’re hurt and you can’t let go_

Janis slammed her bedroom door behind her, tears and mascara running down her face. It was like 8th grade again, everyone staring, everyone laughing and taunting her, the sharpied words on her locker. She fled school as soon as she saw it, seeing no other option.

She threw herself on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and throwing her blanket over her head. She couldn’t stop sobbing, she couldn’t breathe, and the world around her felt like it was closing in.

 

_It’s not your fault and you don’t deserve all the bad and the hurt_

She was so engulfed in panic that she didn’t even hear her bedroom door open. Cady walked quietly and sat down on the bed gently, as not to scare her girlfriend, and lifted the blanket off of her head.

Janis looked up at cady, mascara running down her cheeks, eyes all puffy and red, and chest rising and falling impossibly quickly as she struggled to breathe. The sight broke Cady’s heart. The redhead laid down on the bed, Janis moving her head from her pillow to Cady’s chest, still sobbing.

Cady knew there was no use in talking to Janis when she got like this, she had to wait until she was a little calmer. She ran her fingers through brown-blonde hair and rubbed her girlfriend’s back until the sobs subsided and Janis’ breathing wasn’t so shaky and shallow.

 

_It’s not fair. You did your time. How much longer will you suffer in this life?_

“Why?” Was all Janis could muster.

“Why what, baby?” Cady asked, her fingers still combing through Janis’ locks.

“Why are they still calling me a space dyke, and tripping me, and putting me in lockers and-”

Cady could hear Janis’ breathing becoming panicked again.

“Shh, Jan, you’re gonna get yourself all worked up again, love,” Cady says softly as she wipes Janis’ tears with her thumb and places a kiss on her forehead.

“It’s not fair. It’s been almost 3 years of this shit.” She sobs softly, burying her face into Cady’s chest. The smell of lavender and honey from Cady’s shampoo fill her senses, helping her calm down again.

“I know it’s unfair, and you are so so brave,” She plants another kiss on Janis’ forehead. “I’m sure Mr. Duvall has seen it by now, and he’ll take care of it tomorrow, and if not I’ll go talk to him, okay?” 

Janis nods, unable to find the strength to speak.

 

_ But don't give up. Just hold on tight. It’ll be alright. _

Cady lays with Janis for hours, playing with her hair, rubbing her back, and giving her the occasional kiss. She knew her girlfriend wasn’t up for talking at the moment, they would save that for later. She just needed Cady to be there and hold her, so that’s what she did.

Eventually, Janis fell asleep, still clinging to Cady like a lifeline.

There would be more days like this, Cady knew it.

She knew that one week of detention wouldn’t keep Regina and her little minions from messing with Janis again.

She also knew that she would be there for Janis when it happened and do everything in her power to end Regina’s reign of terror.

It’ll be alright. Janis will be able to breathe again. She’ll make sure of it.

  
  



End file.
